Costumes
Costumes are the third Cosmetic item introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Costumes serve with the only purpose as player decoration, which means they do not affect in any way the hit-boxes of the player. For each different costume sets, certain parts are required. For instance, Cat Costume requires Cat Ears, Cat Tail and Cat Tuna. Costumes The costumes which can be worn are: Shop= |-| Event= |-| Special= |-| C-Box/Bingo= |-| Ranking= |-| Zombie= |-| Zombie Scenario= Events South Korea= :26 June 2014 *Afro Hair and Elegant Hair: Can be obtained through Bingo Event. :24 July 2014 *Introduced Dinosaur Costumes. :23 October 2014 *Introduced Provocation Costumes. :20 November 2014 *Introduced Gentleman Costumes. :26 March 2015 *Introduced Idol Costumes. :7 May 2015 *Introduced Non La Costume. |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= :23 July ~ 6 August 2013 *Polar Head: Can be obtained after logging in 3 consecutive days and accumulating 20 minutes of gameplay each day. At least 4 players in the room is needed. *Penguin Doll: Can be obtained for cash in shop. :1 July 2014 *Indian Warbonnet: Can be obtained upon log in. *Indian Shield: Play for 15 minutes. *Indian Belt: Play for 30 minutes. *Indian Face: Obtained with a rate of 25% after collecting all 3 Indian costumes above. :8 July 2014 *Afro Hair and Elegant Hair: Can be obtained through Bingo Event. *Introduced Dinosaur Costumes. :4 November 2014 *Introduced Provocation Costumes. *Released 3D Maneuver Gear Costume. :4 December 2014 *Introduced Gentleman Costumes. :9 April 2015 *Introduced Idol Costumes. :12 May 2015 *Introduced Non La Costume. |-| China= :9 July 2014 *Afro Hair and Elegant Hair: Can be obtained through Bingo Event. *Introduced Dinosaur Costumes. :5 November 2014 *Introduced Provocation Costumes. *Released 3D Maneuver Gear Costume. :3 December 2014 *Introduced Gentleman Costumes. :9 April 2015 *Introduced Idol Costumes. :13 May 2015 *Introduced Non La Costume. |-| Japan= :25 June 2014 *Indian Warbonnet: Can be obtained upon log in. *Indian Shield: Play for 15 minutes. *Indian Belt: Play for 30 minutes. :9 July 2014 *Afro Hair and Elegant Hair: Can be obtained through Golden Key event. :5 November 2014 *Introduced Provocation Costumes. *Released 3D Maneuver Gear Costume. :3 December 2014 *Introduced Gentleman Costumes. :8 April 2015 *Introduced Idol Costumes. :22 April 2015 *Introduced Non La Costume. |-| Singapore/Malaysia= Costumes were firstly introduced on 3 July 2013 alongside UTS-15. *Angel/Devil: These costumes can be bought for game points. ;Cat Costumes *Cat Fish: These costumes can be bought with cash points for permanent. *Cat Tail/Cat Ears: These costumes can obtained for permanent from events. *Cat Mask: Can be obtained for free after obtaining all the above cat costumes. ;Squirrel Costumes *Acorn: Can be obtained for cash in shop. *Squirrel Ears: Kill 5 zombies in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. *Squirrel Tail: Headshot 2 enemies without dying in Original mode. *Squirrel Mask: Can be obtained after owning all other squirrel costumes. ;Halloween Costumes *Kid Ghost: Play for 30 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. *Pumpkin Head: Play for 60 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. ;Christmas Costumes *Christmas Hat: Can be obtained upon log in for 3 days. *Christmas Socks: Play for 30 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. *Snowman Head: Play for 60 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. ;Polar Costumes *Polar Bear Head: Play for 30 minutes to receive this costume for permanent (note that before do the tip, players need to buy Penguin Doll (perm) from shop). *Penguin Doll: Can be obtained from shop by cash. ;Armband Costumes These costumes were introduced on 21 May 2014. Also, all costumes which relate to Zombie Scenario mode were released (Frozen Terror's Bat, Kraken's Bazooka,...). ;Golden Mask and Shield Costumes These costumes were introduced on 18 June 2014, can be obtained through Code Box only. :12 February 2014 *Released Lusty Rose. :2 July 2014 *Looted Cat, Squirrel and Polar costume sets into Code Box. |-| Indonesia= Costumes introduced on 10 July 2013 alongside the resale of Skull-9. ;Cat Costumes All part of cat costumes can be obtained for permanent with the following conditions: *Cat Ears: Play and win in Rush Battle. *Cat Fish: Get 5000 kill points in any mode. (no minimum player requirement) *Cat Tail: Play for 2 hours. *Cat Mask: Obtain all of the cat costumes above and use all of it. ;Angel/Devil Costumes These costumes were introduced on 24 July 2013 and can be bought for game points (300,000 points for 30 days). *Devil Tail: You can get this part of Devil Costume for 10 days with accomplish a random mission. ;Squirrel Costumes These costumes were introduced on 4 December 2013. The task for getting these costumes are hidden. However, these is the tasks list: *Squirrel Tail: Play and win Soccer Mode in Cage map. *Squirrel Acorn: Play for 2 hours. *Squirrel Ears: Finish Jump2 and Run2. *Squirrel Mask: Obtain all of the squirrel costumes above and use all of it. ;Panda Costumes These costumes were introduced on 12 February 2014. All part of panda costumes can be obtained for permanent with the following conditions: *Panda Ear: Can be obtained upon log in. *Panda Doll: Play for 1 hour. *Panda Tail: Play for 5 hours. *Panda Mask: Obtain all of the panda costumes above and use all of it. ;Armband Costumes These costumes were introduced on 23 April 2014. :2 July 2014 *Released Lusty Rose. *Looted Cat, Squirrel and Panda costume sets into Code Box. Also, all Zombie Scenario-themed costumes were released. ;Dinosaur Costumes These costumes were introduced on 17 December 2014. All part of dinosour costumes can be obtained for permanent with the following conditions: *Dinosaur Puppet: Spending at least 5000 MI-Cash in shop. *Dinosaur Head: Spending at least 25000 MI-Cash in shop. |-| Turkey= ;Cat Costumes *Cat costumes were introduced on 21 August 2013 alongside Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. *Resold and held event again on 28 May 2014. ;Penguin Costumes Penguin costumes were introduced on 18 December 2013. |-| CSN:Z= ;Halloween Costumes *These costumes were introduced on 5 November 2014. *Angel/Devil costumes also were added. :29 January 2015 *Released other Costume sets. :1 April 2015 *Afro Hair and Elegant Hair: Can be obtained through Bingo Event. |-| Vietnam= :26 March 2015 *Released Cat Costumes Set box through Lucky Coin event. :23 April 2015 *Released Dao Head and Bazzi Head as event prizes. :21 May 2015 *Introduced Non La Costume. Gallery Posters South Korea= Costumeupdate2.jpg|Cat costume File:Kart_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Kart costumes File:Squirrel_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Polar costumes cst_poster.jpeg|Cat, Devil, and Angel costumes Aly.jpg|Bunny ear costume pigcostumeskp.png|Pig costumes halloweenkp.png|Halloween cotumes File:Bandita_afro_elegant_hair_koreaposter.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:Alin_papin_provoke_costume_koreaposter.png|Provocation costumes File:Halykriegfnp45poster.png|Non La costume |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= File:Polar_costumes_poster_tw.png|Polar costumes File:Polar_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Ditto sub_0145_14.jpg|Pumpkin and kid ghost 560118 461563797246694 1832164482 n.jpg|Golden Armor costumes squirrelcostuetw.png|Squirel Costumes pandatpcostume.png|Panda costumes pigcostumetp.png|Pig costumes goldscrewtp.png|Clock costume File:Indian_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Red Indian costumes File:Afro_curly_hair_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:Dinosaur_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Dinosaur costumes File:Omen_laserwing_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Laser Wing's back costume File:Gentle_poster_tw.png|Gentleman costumes File:Idolcostume_poster_taiwan.jpg|Idol costumes |-| China= 20121010ff_4.jpg|Cat Costumes 20130402ss_3.jpg|Angel costumes 20130402ss_4.jpg|Devil costumes 20130402ss_2.jpg|Golden Armor costumes 20130402ss_1.jpg|Pig costumes File:Panda_costume_poster_kr.jpg|Panda costumes File:Squirrel_costumes_poster_china.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_chn.jpg|Polar costumes 20130402ss_5.jpg|Christmas costumes File:Clock_costume_china_poster.png|Clock costumes File:Afro_elegant_hair_chinaposter.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:Dinosaur_costume_china_poster.png|Dinosaur costumes File:Cos3dmanuever_china_poster.png|3D Maneuver Gear costume File:Cosgentleman_poster_china.png|Gentleman costumes File:Idolcostume_dominique.png|Idol costumes File:Bg2.png|Non La costume |-| Japan= File:Polarcostumes_battleweapons_goldenkey_poster_jpn.png|Polar costumes File:Japan_poster_india_costume.png|Red Indian costumes File:Curly_afro_hair_japan_poster.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:K3_pig_costume_uts15_master.png|Pig costumes File:Panda_costume_event_parang_crissyuri_spray_japan_poster.png|Panda costumes File:Squirel_costume_ak74u_japan_poster.png|Squirrel costumes File:Snap_blade_3dmg_costumes_japan_poster.png|3D Maneuver Gear costume File:Top_bnr_150408.png|Idol costumes |-| Singapore/Malaysia= File:Costumes_poster_sgp.jpg|Angel, Devil and Cat costumes File:Squirrel_costume_poster_sgp.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_sgp.png|Polar costumes File:Gold_pkm_costume_sgmy_poster.png|Golden Mask and Shield costumes |-| Indonesia= File:1373359922_incso_20130705_20130710_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Cat costumes File:1374623334_incso_20130722_20130724_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Angel vs Devil costumes File:1621927_1027722380576926_6700954648657720220_n.jpg|Dinosaur costumes |-| Turkey= File:Cat_costume_turkey_poster.png|Fish bag costume |-| CSN:Z= costume poster csnz.png|Cat & Golden Armor HUDs Zs costume sprite4.png|Fallen Titan doll buff HUD icon Zs costume sprite3.png|Ditto, Kraken's Bazooka buff HUD icon Zs costume sprite2.png|Ditto, Oberon's Bomb Hair Band buff HUD icon Zs costume sprite1.png|Ditto, Frozen Terror's Bat buff HUD icon Category:Items